legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Eden
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = |mentioned = }} Dark Eden was an unnatural landmark in the far north of Nosgoth, witnessed during the Blood Omen era. Fashioned by the corrupt Pillar Guardians Anacrothe, Bane and DeJoule, it was a warped land, characterized by abominable creatures with green blood, abundant lava, and a dome of corrosive energy which stemmed from its central tower. Kain visited the region in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Role Dark Eden is an area of Nosgoth seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, It is North of the Oracle's Cave and is the most Northerly point of Nosgoth seen in the series. Kain first spotted Dark Eden by the monstrous dome of energy rising from its tower, shortly after he left Vorador's Mansion . He was able to enter the area either by using Bat Form or continuing up the trail North passed Uschtenheim . It is filled with the grotesque creatures crafted by the madness of the corrupt pillar guardians DeJoule, Bane, and Anacrothe. A magical barrier surrounds all of Dark Eden, twisting anything alive inside into mutated monsters, curiously though, it did not effect Kain, who was supposedly "twisted enough". Kain was eventually able to enter the Tower at the heart of Dark Eden, which was bigger inside than out. He was able to gain the Flesh Armor and the Spirit Death spell before he was able to confront the three guardians. Upon seeing Kain, Anacrothe summoned Malek and fled, to counter this Kain used the signet ring to summon Vorador and chased Bane and Dejoule to a battle outside. After defeating the Sorcerers he returned to find the remains of Malek. A nearby Moon Gate led to the Lightning Spell. Notes Dark Eden's magical barrier was noted by Kain to be expanding and would have likely consumed all of Nosgoth had Kain not destroyed the circles sorcery. Given their visual similarity, it is possible that the potential future seen from the eye sockets of Nupraptor's Retreat was due to the expansion of Dark Eden. On his way to the tower, Kain passes the ruins of a human settlement, these ruins are never named and have never reappeared in any other games Dark Eden has a significant amount of magma and lava, particularly around the tower. Due to the appearance of Magma around the Smokestack in pictures released from the Original Soul Reaver Storyline, it was initially assumed that Turelim clan territory was sited in Dark Eden, maps of the locations in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver disprove this however. The Contents of the tower (particularly the chemicals and laboratory equipment)seem to indicate that Dark Eden is Anacrothe's fortress. If so he would become the second guardian in a row that whose territory Kain had visited and who had escaped. It is unknown where Bane and Dejoule's strongholds were. Gallery BO1-Map0001-Sect04-DarkEden.png|Northern Dark Eden BO1-Map0001-Sect14-RegionSouthOfDarkEden.png|Northern Ruined Land/Southern Dark Eden Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Nosgoth (mentioned only) See also * Dark Eden at The Lost Worlds (by Divine Shadow). References }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Blood Omen outdoor locations Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth Category:Nosgoth (game) Category:Nosgoth locations